Basara Harry
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry finds something that could help him survive. Featuring 'Sengoku Basara' characters.


**Chapter 1**

(June 19, 1997- Surrey, England)

A young boy of maybe 10 or 11 years of age, was outside trying to get away from his fat cousin and his friends, who were throwing rocks as him and calling him a freak. He had messy black hair, aqua green eyes behind glasses and was dressed in clothes that were two sizes too big for him. He ran into a forest, not watching where he was going and tripped over something. He rolled away from what is was and slowly sat up. There was something sticking up from out of the ground. It looked like it was part of a bracer. He dug it out to get a better look at it.

It was gold and onyx, it had three gold hollyhock leaves in a golden circle on an onyx background. He felt compelled to put it on and he did. He placed it on his left hand and marveled at how it looked on him. Just then, it started to glow and golden energy started to surround him. As it surrounded him, it ended up to be too much and knocked him out.

* * *

><p>(Mindspace)<p>

He started to wake up and realized he was in a manor, but not just any manor, this was a manor from the Sengoku era (_1467-1603; or the Tenbun era_) he started to look around and looked at himself. He was now in all gold and white, with his left arm covered in chainmail, he was in a sleeveless hoodie, tights, gauntlets on both wrists, and tabi boots. He was topless underneath the hoodie.

He started to look around and came upon a huge room where a man was seated in front of a huge yellow banner with three hollyhock leaves in a circle in black. He was in a gold and black kimono and had a fan in his hands.

"Welcome Harry Potter." He said, (_picture his voice as Liam O'Brien_)

Harry was stunned that the man knew who he was.

"I'm sure you are wondering how the bracers of Tokugawa Ieyasu had appeared in a forest." Harry was confused.

"Takugawa Eyasu?" He said, the man chuckled.

"Close enough, child. You have a better and greater destiny ahead of you Harry."

"I do?"

"Yes, I want you to follow in my footsteps and unite both the magical and non-magical worlds. My bracers and knowledge shall help you."

"Wait, are you telling me that you are… Ie...yasu Ta...To...kugawa?" Harry said trying to pronounce his name. Ieyasu smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am." He patted a place next to him. "Come sit, and I shall tell you of my life."

So Harry did and they started to talk about his life. During that time the golden energy had taken his body from real space and hid it.

* * *

><p>(No. 4 Privet Dr. - next morning)<p>

When Harry didn't come back home, people were getting worried. That is, except for the Dursleys. They didn't care for that little 'freak' so when someone came to see if Harry was there they let them know it. "We Didn't Want The Little Bastard Freak In Our Home Anyway!" Yelled Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle. "You were the ones who left him on our doorstep!"

Albus Dumbledore paled when he had found out that Harry wasn't there and he was with Minerva McGonagall who glared at him.

"I Knew It!" She said, "But No, The 'Great Albus Dumbledore' Is Never Wrong! Well, how does it feel? You Were Wrong! And Now When… Not If, When Voldemort Comes Back, We Are Screwed! All because Albus Dumbledore thought the 'Boy-Who-Lived's 'only' family left would raise him when they couldn't even raise his their own son properly."

"Minerva…" He said.

"DON'T 'MINERVA' ME! So I guess this was all for the greater good right? Should have left him with the Weasleys." she mumbled the last part under her breath.

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was the police.

"Oh good. Gentlemen, I'd like those people arrested on the charge of murder to begin with." she said to them.

"WHAT?" Screamed Vernon, "I'M A LAW ABIDING SUBJECT OF THE CROWN!"

"Sir, we received a report of a missing child, and that there might have been some foul play." the first police officer said to Vernon.

"Where is the boy... Harry Potter?" the second police officer asked.

"Don't know, don't care." the woman, Petunia, said.

"We chased him into the forest throwing rocks at him." the large and oafish Dudley said while stuffing his face with cupcakes.

At hearing that, the police took Vernon, his wife Petunia, and his son Dudley away.

"Minerva I don't think…" Dumbledore started.

"That's right," she interrupted. "You don't! I am going to put in a vote of 'no confidence' and have you removed from the ICW." With that, she stormed off.

The next few weeks the Daily Prophet started the biggest smear campaign on the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

'_Dumbledore lives Boy Who Lived with magic hating relatives!'_

'_Boy Who Lived feared dead!'_

'_What will we do now?'_

'_Dumbledore's 'Order of Merlin' Medal to be revoked!'_

The rest of Wizard Britain were calling for Dumbledore's head. Even his Order of Phoenix and Aberforth, his brother, would never help him now, and the goblins had closed all of his accounts in Gringotts.

* * *

><p>(Back with Harry)<p>

As Dumbledore was living in hell, Harry was getting training from Ieyasu. He was treated as if he was a Tokugawa offspring. He was taught how to fight, strategize, how to fight honorably and how to channel his magic throughout his body. During his time with Ieyasu, he had learned a lot of things. One of those things was that he was related to the Digger clan.

"Go and send them a letter Harii-kun." Said Ieyasu, Harry nodded and wrote out a letter, not knowing how they were going to get it.

_Dear Diggers clan,_

_My name is Harry Potter and I have found out something weird. I think I am related to you through my mother, Lily. Could you please write me back to see if this is true?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Once the letter was written, Ieyasu had summoned a phoenix to take it to the Diggers clan.

* * *

><p>(Decatur, GA- July 10, 1997)<p>

Gina Diggers was just coming back from a trip with her sister, Brittany, who is a were-cheetah by the way, she had got the mail and noticed that one of the letters was in a golden envelope and sealed with a seal that had three hollyhock leaves in a circle on the back.

She was confused at what she saw, '_That's the seal of the Tokugawa clan._' She thought, '_but there are no other members of that clan_.' She opened it and read the letter. Her eyes suddenly bugged out. She ran in to the manor "Gotta Call Dad!" She said.

Meanwhile Brittany had just finished making herself lunch and Gina barely missed her. "Whoa! Slow Down Gina!" She said, "Where's the fire?"

Gina handed her the letter.

"Read this!" She said, "I gotta call Dad!" She took off for a phone as Brittany read the letter and understood why Gina was freaking out. Gina was on the phone.

"Come on, come on pick up Dad." She said.

[Hello?] Said a voice on the line.

"Dad? I really need to speak with you."

[What about?]

"Does the name 'Lily Potter' ring any bells?"

Just then the line was silent.

"Dad?"

[That was the name of your aunt,] he said. [She was my younger sister. Well half-sister, but yeah. Why bring her up?]

"She has a son looking for us."

[What? I'm coming over!] He hung up and just then someone teleported behind Gina. He was a tall man with white hair, goatee, blue eyes and dressed in a black bodysuit. "Gina, let me see the letter." He said.

"Brit's got it," she said. He went over to the were cheetah and took it from her. After he read it, he was shocked.

"There's only one way to find out." He said and wrote back.

_Dear Harry,_

_My name is Theodore Diggers, your mother was my half-sister. My daughter and I have ways to find out if we are related. I can read the aura coming from your letter and Gina can find some DNA on it, but we'll need more like a hair trimmings or toenail clippings. If you can help we'd be grateful._

_Sincerely,_

_Theodore Diggers_

He sealed the letter and somehow a phoenix had appeared and took it to wherever Harry was.

* * *

><p>(Two weeks later)<p>

Harry was going through some katas when the phoenix had returned. It landed on Harry's shoulder and dropped the letter in his hands. Harry opened it and read it. "What does it say, Harii-kun?" Asked Ieyasu, so Harry let him see it. "Hmm, we can do that." Harry nodded and Ieyasu trimmed his hair. Then they sent the hair with a letter back.

_Dear Uncle Theodore (hopefully),_

_Here's some hair of mine to see if I am part of your family. I hope I am._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

He sent the letter with a phoenix and crossed his fingers for luck.

* * *

><p>(Diggers manor; Decatur, GA)<p>

The letter came back with trimmings of Harry's hair. "Gina," Theo said. "Harry sent some of his hair."

"Great dad," she said and took it to her lab, to have it tested.

Once tested, it turned out that he was related to the Diggers as Theo's nephew.

"YES!" Said Gina. "WE HAVE FAMILY!"

"I'll send the letter." Smiled Theo.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have some good news; I am your Uncle. Now all we have to do is find you and bring you here to America._

_Your Uncle,_

_Theodore Diggers_

TBC


End file.
